Al-Kasraj
al-Kasraj (Standard Majatran: الكسرد; tr. al-Kasrad) is the capital of Kafuristan and the largest city of the region of Abi'nadi. al-Kasraj formerly known by its colonial name of Corom (until January 1, 3336) is one of the largest cities on Majatra and has continually served as the capital of Kafuristan for several centuries. al-Kasraj was made the capital on December 11th, 3336. al-Kasraj is considered to be the "Jewel of the Heart" in that is has long served as the administrative, economic and financial center of Kafuristan for several centuries. al-Kasraj serves as the capital of the Abi'nadi Governorate. Despite several centuries of progress and building, al-Kasraj continues to serve as one of the fastests growing cities in Kafuristan and in Majatra. al-Kasraj is joined by Helem for being one of the most important cities in Kafuristan. al-Kasraj is the home to the Presidential Palace, the home the President of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan and in the past, during the various monarchies of Kafuristan, has served as a meeting place for the government of Kafuristan. Helem is located directly north of al-Kasraj and from that, al-Kasraj and Helem benefit from many mutual development programs. History Prior to its name change in 3336, through most of history the city was known as Corom. Before the 31st Century, Corom was a simple desert town, overshadowed by nearby Helem. After the turn of the century, the town began to grow, quickly becoming the largest city of Abi'nadi. Corom's growth really exploded after the fall of the foreign Davrosian government and the re-imposition of self-rule for Kafuristan. In the 3300s the city began to rival the greatness of Zerin, the largest city in all of Kafuristan. Major corporations began to set up their centers in Corom and the city's wealth grew even further. In 3337, not long after becoming renamed to al-Kasraj, the city was chosen as the new capital city. Beginning in the 3330s, the skyline became frequented by many huge cranes and construction equipment as expansion of the city continued further. A financial district, filled with skyscrapers and offices, was coming into being, along with other projects throughout the area. Government and politics al-Kasraj is administered by the al-Kasraj City Council and the Mayor of al-Kasraj serves at the head of the city council. The al-Kasraj City Council, commonly known as the KCA, is comprised of 40 members. The Mayor of al-Kasraj is elected at the sametime as national elections are held. al-Kasraj is divided into 15 districts, similar to the Governorates of Kafuristan which effectively makes al-Kasraj similar to a governorate. Districts #Government District (officially Khuseir, located at the heart of the city) #al-Ibraria (located north of the Government District, known as the "Old City", the original settlement of Corom) #al-Hafudhah #al-Badaydah #Lawdamran #Dirim (located to the east of the Government district, the "Foreign District" of the city) #Zailakh #al-Qulah #Baltiltah #Deiyadin #Safykish #Dimnalla #Farabar #Hamardeh (the "Financial District" of the city) #Sibbasiyah #Buraibuk #Ash Shilif #Taliwda #Tall Hillawr #As-Satara Mayors *Haafil al-Sadri - Ba'athist (t. December, 4521 - Present) Economy al-Kasraj, along with Zerin, is one of the major economic centres of Kafuristan. The city is home to many of the nation's largest corporations. Some of the most significant include Kafuri National Oil Company, the Majatran Organization for Industrialization and the Nebarah Bank of Kafuristan. In recent centuries the banking and finance industries have invested heavily in both real estate and services in al-Kasraj, despite the years of instability and mixed governments, al-Kasraj has maintained a relatively healthy financial and banking sector. The Kafuri Development Bank, a leading Majatran-based development bank has offices in Kafuristan alongside banks such as the Dorvish Development Bank and the Majatran-Dorvish Bank. While the finance and banking sectors have continued to grow, the technology sector of Kafuristan as a whole has grown exponentially numerous companies have started up and have begun to play a major role in the local and national economy. One of the major complexes that has displayed the incredible influx of capital into the technology sector was the building of the Ziyadah Center, a commercial skyscraper. The first five levels are shopping, restaurants and other consumer based locations. Twenty of the floors are dedicated office space for technology related businesses and the remainder are luxury apartments, some of the offices once housed the headquarters of the National Democratic Party. Tourism is a huge component in the economy of al-Kasraj, mostly driven by the religious pilgrimages to the nearby holy city of Helem and the massive amount of religious tourism that is generates, al-Kasraj routinely posts some of the largest tourism-based profits of any city in the world. Transport al-Kasraj is home to three international airports, originally designed to handle tourism from the yearly pilgrimage to Helem it however has become the premier airport in Kafuristan. al-Kasraj International Skyharbor, often called al-Kasraj International Airport is located in the al-Badaydah district. It is a major hub of Majatran Airways and the home of Kafuri Airways, the national flag carrier of Kafuristan. Marihr International Airport is located in Hamardeh, the "Financial District" of the city and is largely used by foreign business and financial businesses. It is also one of the largest cargo terminals within Kafuristan. The final airport is Khulqas International Airport, located in the Buraibuk district is the largest center for religious pilgrims going to Helem. Khulqas Interionational Airport is the primary hub of Ahmadi Airlines, a religious-focused airline that is owned as a subsidiary of Kafuri Airways and is responsible for the largest amount of Ahmadi passengers in the world. The local Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport maintains the largest public transportation system in Kafuristan via the al-Kasraj Metropolitan Transportation Authority (AKMTA or KMTA) which is a private-public corporation designed to facilitate both state and private investment into the al-Kasraj. It maintains a wide variety of public buses and in the early 34th century, the first subway opened in Kafuristan and has been expanded to be across the city. In an effort to increase reliance on public transportation and the effectiveness of bus routes, the local Ministry of Infrastructure and Transportation created dedicated bus lanes exist through all primary routes of the city, and buses can carry around 120 passengers. A metro system was constructed in 3335; currently it has six operating lines which were all completed by 3350. Major highways connect al-Kasraj with the other cities of Abi'nadi, as well as with the other governorates. There is also a rail system that connects to Helem, Lehaza, and Ephraim. Education and culture Located in al-Kasraj is one of Kafuristan's most prestigious institutions of higher learning, al-Kasraj University. al-Kasraj also houses several other major and notable colleges and universities such as: the Abi'nadi Institute for Applied Sciences, one of the top engineering and technological schools in Kafuristan, the Prince Ibrahim Medical College which is a component of the al-Kasraj University and a leading medical research institute. The Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party also maintains two party schools in al-Kasraj their primary party school Ra'd Mohammed El-Amin Ba'ath Party Central Party School which is where the Republican Guard and other paramilitary training and ideological training take place. The secondary and smaller of the two party schools, focusing mostly on a wide array of administrative and ideological training but in theory the most important party school is the Haider Harun al-Kasraj Central Party School. Sports Association football is the premier sport of Kafuristan, the Kafuri Football Federation is the governing body of Kafuri football. Three teams play out of al-Kasraj, the Kafuristani national football team, al-Majd SC and al-Siadh FC are the two teams. al-Majd is one of the winningest clubs in KFF history and is responsible for a large number of players to the Kafuri national team. Media A vast majority of the media (print, television, radio) are headquartered out of al-Kasraj. Major daily newspapers in al-Kasraj are the "Kasraj Post", the "Kasraj Herald" and the "Voice of Kasraj". Gallery Image:NewPresidentialPalaceKafuristan.jpg|Presidential Palace Government District Image:PresidentialPalaceKafuristan.jpg|Old Presidential Palace Government District Image:BaathistPartyHQKafuristan.jpg|Ba'athist Headquarters Government District Image:KafuriParliament.jpg|People's Council building Government District Image:AlKasrajInternationalStadium.jpg|al-Kasraj International Stadium al-Qulah District Image:KasrajFinancialDistrict.jpg|al-Kasraj Financial District Hamardeh (Financial) District Image:AlKasrajUniversity.jpg|al-Kasraj University al-Hafudhah District Category:Cities of Kafuristan Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories